Now I Know How to Fly (SAD)
by Alex Sorrow
Summary: After severely failing a test to join the Wonderbolts, Rainbow Dash is comforted by Fluttershy, who doesn't see the oncoming tragedy. (While I usually prefer horror, I decided to try writing something sad.)


Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy sat together on a lone cloud in the sky.

The cloud was large and puffy, easily reminding anypony of a luxurious pillow. Ponyville loomed in the distance, and they could easily make out the town hall and Rarity's boutique. Below them was a large, open field. The swimming hole could be seen from so high up, as well as Sweet Apple Acres.

However, the view was the last thing on either pegasus's mind as they sat on the edge of the cloud. Fluttershy had her hoof around Rainbow Dash, trying to comfort her friend. She knew that Dash was probably fighting back tears, too proud to let any other pony, even her fillyhood friend, see her cry. Fluttershy wanted to tell her that it was alright, but her voice wouldn't work. It seemed like it never did when she needed it.

"I'm such an idiot, Fluttershy," Rainbow Dash said, breaking the silence. Fluttershy realized that Dash had been thinking that the entire time they had sat on the cloud. "I can't believe it. I just can't."

"Oh, Rainbow Dash…" Fluttershy said. Her thoughts raced as she tried to think of a way to let Rainbow know that failing the physical flying test for the Wonderbolts wasn't the end of Equestria. Her mind came up with a blank, and Fluttershy knew that flying with the Wonderbolts was Rainbow Dash's dream.

"No Fluttershy! Can't you see? I trained my entire life, and completely failed that test. I can't even fly right anymore. After everything I've done in the past, the sonic rainboom, the Wonderbolts Academy… all for nothing now!" Rainbow Dash said, angrily slamming her hoof against the cloud. A few raindrops fell out of the cloud and went into the field below. Fluttershy was alarmed, and then she saw the rage drain out of Rainbow Dash. The rainbow pegasus' head fell, and a tear fell out of her eye. "I was too slow…"

"Rainbow Dash, you're the best flyer I know! What happened to 'best flyer in all of Equestria?'"

"Now…" Rainbow Dash's head fell even further, and another tear fell. "Now they can give that title to somepony else."  
"Oh, come on! You were the pegasus who saved Rarity and the Wonderbolts in Cloudsdale, you created that giant tornado to get the water to Cloudsdale for stormclouds, you saved all those ponies before…" Fluttershy paused; Rainbow Dash didn't like Mare-Do-Well being mentioned. Fluttershy began to pace around the cloud, and kept talking.

"You remember carrying the flag for Cloudsdale in the Equestria Games that one year? You were amazing! That was the year you raced those colts to help me at Flight Camp… even Princess Celestia knows you're the greatest flyer in Equestria! There was nopony else qualified to perform a sonic rainboom at the wedding!"

Fluttershy stared off the side of the cloud. She was aware of Rainbow Dash still behind her, but did not know if she was listening.

"You… you taught me how to fly. You remember that, don't you? Everypony was teasing me, saying "Fluttershy can hardly fly"... you helped me learn how to be a better flyer after that."

Fluttershy turned around, but Rainbow Dash wasn't there. She let out a squeak and ran over to the side of the cloud and looked down. Below, Rainbow Dash's limp body fell down into the field. Fluttershy didn't think, only threw herself off the cloud and began flapping her wings the way Dash had taught her. Now she was racing down towards the ground, trying to catch her friend.

Dash was unmoving. Her body turned in mid-air, and then her violently-deep magenta eyes were staring up at Fluttershy's horrified face. Her hooves were trailing behind her. She made no effort to move at all. It was like trying to catch up to a limp doll. Fluttershy tried to flap faster, but no matter how hard she tried Rainbow Dash remained painfully out of reach. The ground grew closer.

Fluttershy's hoof was nearing Dash's. She was getting close… just a little further and she could save her fillyhood friend- the one who taught her how to fly-

Rainbow Dash's body hit the ground with a sickening cracking sound. A few of the feathers from her wings left her body, and landed in the grass. Her head bounced once and then went still on the ground. Fluttershy hit the ground roughly, but she was okay. She hurried to her friend's side, and looked into her eyes. She didn't see any sign of life in them. Fluttershy pressed her ear to Rainbow Dash's chest. No heartbeat.

Rainbow Dash was dead.

It couldn't be true. Rainbow Dash had always been there, teaching her to fly at Flight School... Dash was there the day they graduated, Fluttershy had moved to Ponyville and upon hearing about how nice it was from her, Rainbow Dash had moved there too when she had came into trouble at home, Twilight had came to Ponyville, the whole affair with the Sonic Rainboom…

A few tears fell from Fluttershy's eyes and landed on Rainbow Dash.

"I… I just want to thank you…" Fluttershy told Dash in a quiet voice. "You were my best friend, Rainbow… you were always there to help me… in Ponyville… and you taught me at Flight School…"

Fluttershy was crying and tears were spilling all over her friend, but she managed to raise her hoof.

"When everyone else was teasing me… you taught me how to fly… thanks to you..."

Her hoof went over Rainbow Dash's eyes, closing them for the last time.

"...Now I know how to fly."


End file.
